


Rebirth

by Ookami_Hime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami_Hime/pseuds/Ookami_Hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were parallels that couldn't be ignored when he showed up at the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Just another little drabble that I made in response to the practice prompt of Thursday.

The moment he had been created, he awoke to wondrous voices that celebrated his birth and called out his name— _Castiel_. Feathers brushed over him in welcome, the place he had been created had been warm with love, and then a whisper in his head of his true purpose.

_Angel of Thursday meant to guide the weary traveler and those in the midst of great changes,_ that voice revealed. And, to this day, he doesn’t know who it belonged to—had it been God or an archangel brother that had been there to guide him?

Thursday had been a part of him, a part of his purpose, and he found it so achingly ironic that it had been the day he fell on.

Before he started to head to the bunker, Castiel had looked up to the skies and remembered that people had done the same when they prayed for guidance through difficult patches of life or when someone wanted safety on a journey.

Bitterly, Castiel wondered who was up there now to watch over him on his journey.

 

 

Irony had become an essential function in his life and made itself know when, on a Thursday, Castiel made it to the bunker and back home to Dean.

The moment the thick metal door opened, Dean welcomed Castiel with a sweet whisper of his name thickened with emotion, a sweet brush of skin upon skin before he was crushed in an embrace full of love.

“Cas,” Dean repeated.

Castiel viewed resurrection as a punishment, but this was no resurrection.

This had been  _rebirth_.


End file.
